


You make it hard to hate me

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, Highschool Setting, LGBT Support, M/M, Mascot x football player, May give the lesbian a girlfriend, Maybe - Freeform, SO GAY, Senpai wants you to notice him too, Strong Language, Supportive lesbian, Thomas is a dick, gotta love the gay, i already love this, junior x senior, love my baby, love the gaybies, much fluff, please love this too, possibly, the Gay is the best thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: Milo Adams is your average student, he makes good grades, he’s the schools mascot and he keeps to himself mostly. He doesn’t have too many friends, keeping his circle to those he trusts and he is endlessly bullied by the schools quarterback Thomas.He often just lets the bullying go on and ignores it as much as he can, but when the new kid Kilian Jones shows up and actually does something about it, he can’t help but begin to look at things in another light.He looks forward to every conversation he has with the male, the more he talks to him, the more He begins to question his own sexuality. How can someone be so amazing and dateable, when your supposedly straight?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not continue past the first chapter, it all depends on the feedback I receive. If you would like to see more, please leave a comment so I know you like the story

Highschool was hell for anyone who was lucky enough to be born in the 21st century. The buildings were pleuged with nothing but bullies, preps, emo kids and the nerds. They were your everyday, stereotypical students. At least that’s how Milo’s school was. 

Milo was the one person who didn’t fit in any of the cliques in school, he wasn’t exactly smart enough to fit with the nerds, not popular or shallow enough for the preps, not big or strong enough for the jocks, not dorky enough for the nerds and by far wasn’t depressed enough for the emo gang. He was just there in his non conforming way of being him. Due to this fact, he was left with not many friends and many bullies. The male didn’t even do anything to warrant bullying nor did the bully have any good reason to harass him, they came up with the most annoying reasons. “Your eyes are stupid” was a common reason as Milo was born with a condition by the name of heterocromaria, which caused his eyes to be two different colors and thus, made him even more different. 

Milo was one of the shorter males of his school, he stood at 5 foot 3 inches tall and he only weighed 117 pounds. He was a strange looking boy to many, he had one brown eye on his left and a blue on his right. He considered himself more unique then strange, he liked his eyes and enjoyed the way they made him look. Even when he was bullied over his eyes, he would simply shrug those off and accept it as the bully being jealous of the difference he was so proud of. That was the only thing he could brush off, he wasn’t proud of anything else to do with his appearance anyway. 

He had a dark, dirty blonde color to his hair, one that wasn’t the least bit attractive in his own eyes. He had no muscle to his body at all and he had, what was described to him as, spaghetti arms. His nose was pierced on the left and he often had a small ring in it to keep it from closing. He wasn’t one for flashy things either, his clothes were almost always plain and comfortable. He didn’t care to be set apart from the crowd, he’d rather just walk with the others and make his way through the remaining 2 years of highschool. He didn’t want to make even more of a mess of things then he usually did, by him making the mess it was actually the bullies who saw him as the perfect target for their endless harassing. 

“Well, if it isn’t the little bitch. Guys, check this out, bug eyes here thinks he’s cool shit with his little nose ring. When will you realize your not pulling that off in the least?” Began one of said bullies. His name was Thomas, he was a 4th year football quarterback. He was the most common is the bullies that tourmwnted Milo, but the shorter male had began to get use to the oversized, walking ball of testosterone. 

“Yes Tom, that is exactly the idea I’m trying to throw out by wearing this. All I ever do is try to impress you and your whores. However will I live with myself if I’m not able to please you people?” Thomas didn’t seem to appreciate Milo’s endless sass and general sarcasm that came through with his response as the male then grabbed Milo by the collar of his deadpool shirt and lifted him up. Milo hadn’t expected things to get physical so quickly either, he dropped his books and grabbed onto the males arm to hold himself up. 

“Listen here you little shit, no one talks to me that way. No one. Your lucky were standing by a camera or else you’d be dead meat. Got that?” He asked through gritted teeth, proceeding to spit quite a but in Milo’s face before he dropped the male. Milo landed and wiped his face clean of the saliva before stood up and looked Thomas dead in the eye. He knew it wouldn’t be wise to cause any more conflict with the male or else he would be dead meat. 

“Yeah, fine. Whatever Tom” Milo responded meekly as he began to gather up his books again. Tom kicked one far out of the way with a loud laugh before he walked off to join his girlfriend Vanessa who had even watching the encounter with the other cheerleaders. They sauntered off without a care for Milo. 

The male sat back on his legs for a second before he finished gathering his books, standing and walking over to the final book. He bent to pick it up, but it was suddenly gone from his sight and in the hands of someone he didn’t recognize. The other male was clearly a football player, he was wearing the jersey for the game later that night, but Milo didn’t recognize him in the least. 

He had dark brown hair, black gages in his ears and very intriguing silver-blue eyes. Milo couldn’t stop himself from staring at him, he had to shake his head to focus on what the male had began to say. “-mas is an asshole, I don’t see why he had to do that. Sorry about him.” He only caught the last half of what the male was Saturn, but thanked him anyway and reached for the book in the males hand. 

“Wait a second, you read these books?” The male questioned as he looked at Milo’s choice of a book series. Milo immediately regretted his choice of books, it was the least manly book he had ever had the pleasure to read and it was nothing but a sappy romantic drama with a bit of action. He had described it as the bachelor meets the hunger games, none other then the selection series by Kira Kass. It way one do Milo’s guilty pleasures, he had read the books many times over and never failed to cry, like the little man baby he was, at the ending. 

“Uhh, yes?” He answered in a questioning tone “not gonna lie, it’s my favorite book. Can I have it back now?” He then questioned and held his hand out for the book to be returned to him, but the male only flipped the first page and laughed lightly. He glanced back to Milo with those beautiful eyes and smiled an award winning smile, someone would pay to have that smile and many had. He had perfect teeth and his nose scrunched just the slightest to where the male looked stunning. Milo found himself stuck in his head again and had to shake himself free. 

“I love these books” was the words he heard from the male. Milo was dumbstruck, he had expected some teasing for the choice for book, not for the male to enjoy it also. Milo couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face to join the others “I’m Kilian, Kilian Jones. Most call me Kil, it’s nice to meet you” He then offered, handing the book back to Milo and lightly shaking his hand before he moved his hand to his pocket. 

Milo was left speechless for a solid minute before he could respond “Milo, Milo Adams. The feelings mutul” He then told the male, his voice more chipper then it had been in months. But before the male could say anything else, a sound could be heard across the hall, a whistle and then the others name being yelled. 

Kil looked towards the sound and laughed lightly “nice meetin’ you Milo. I’ll see you around” He then told the male, patting his back lightly before running off to join the other football players. He left Milo in awe of the new kid, in only one conversation, Milo’s entire mood had done a 360 flip and now he was smiling like a dork. He was looking forward to the next time he might get to speak to the male, lucky him he was the mascot and they had a game that night.


	2. Gay friends are the best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo finds comfort in his best friend, whom he refers to in private as his supportive lesbian. She helps him to finally discuss the topic he has never had the need to discuss, his sexuality.

The school day goes by in a blur to Milo, he takes down notes that he doesn’t even understand and pretends that he knows the material in every class like he usually does. He knows he’ll just google the answers later anyway so he doesn’t even try to make sense of what the monotone speaking teachers are saying. Before he knows it, it’s lunch and he’s sitting at the usual table with his best friend Eden Monroe, someone he refers to his supportive lesbian in private. 

Eden wasn’t your average teenage girl, she was more on the punk side of things while being kind to others still. She had a squared chin and cold, dark brown eyes that called for fear from anyone who got on her bad side. Her most obvious feature was her hair, one side of it was white while the other was black, she bleached it often to keep it this way and she loved her strange appearance. Despite her appearance, she was a very kind soul to thsoe she let close, which happened to be only Milo at the moment.

“So, someone seems out of it today. Are you high? Please tell me your high” the familiar voice begins her teasing. She knows very well that Milo isn’t and wouldn’t get high, especially on his own and without her guidance on the art of doing the drugs. She still teases him costantly about getting high or drunk or anything of that sort simply for the fact that she wants him to stop being so good of a kid and, as she put it, live a little. 

Milo simply laughed it off and shook his head “no, I just met someone new today, that’s all” he said, moving his eyes away from her own deep brown and looking at a very interesting bush. He could tell in the audible gasp from the female that she immediately knew what was up, because within seconds she was speaking happily 

“Was it a girl? A guy? Please tell me it was a guy? Dammit Milo please tell me your gay” the female began. Despite her having a harder appearance compared to others, she could often speak like an average teenage girl whos friend just got a new crush. 

“What? No Den, I’m not- I mean I don’t think I’m gay. It was just a new football player who helped me pick up my books earlier. He surprised me is all, he liked the book I was reading, the one no one else other than girls like” he then explained to the female, feeling the need to go into more detail before she jumped to conclusions “I mean, yeah, he’s really attractive. His eyes are amazing, I didn’t know peoples eyes could look so interesting unless they were heterocromaric like mine, but wow. He also has gages in his ears and his face was- anyway, he just caught me off guard is all. He’s a football player here and he was nice to me. He even talked shit about Tom” he finished. 

Milo could tell by the way Eden was smiling, that she had already thought something up about the encounter with Kil “you’ve got a crush and you don’t even know it. Please Milo, the way your talking about this boy, you’ve obviously got the hots for him. Your eyes weren’t practically sparkling when you talked about him, your still smiling like an idiot too” she pointed out, poking Milo’s cheek for emphasis. 

A soft blush covered Milo’s face, he rubbed the cheek she picked and sighed. “But I’m not gay Den, I’ve never seen a guy this way before. Hell, I haven’t even seen a girl this way, I’ve never much had glad eye for someone else” he began, a slight Irish term slipping its way into his sentance without him even noticing. 

“My point exactly Milo, you haven’t liked anyone before, so you could be gay and not even know it.” Eden returned to the male. The female sighed and stood up from her seat, stretching out a bit. “Come on, we’ll go get some lunch and talk more about yhis when you have some food in you” She then offered out her hand to help Milo up. Milo simply agreed with a nod of his head. 

Eden handed the male her extra helmet that she often brought to school, knowing full well she would be giving Milo a ride to lunch and possibly home after school. He placed the helmet on his head, laughing lightly at Edens artistic choice for it. On both the helmets were teeth, the smaller one being simply teeth with a tongue going across the right side while Eden’s was Spider-Man’s venom with the tongue going out on the right side. 

She put her own helmet on and got onto her motorcycle, letting Milo climb on before she drove out of the schools parking lot. Like most every day they left, Eden and Milo got sideways glances from everyone that disapproved of Eden’s choice of a vehicle. Neither of them cared. 

They went to their usual restaurant for lunch, it was called Hometown, and they sat down at the front most table. They didn’t change a thing, sitting the same, ordering the same food and drink and getting the same waiter as every other day. Their topic of discussion on the other hand, was different by every means. 

“Now, Let’s talk about your little guy crush my dear friend. We’ve never talked about your sexuality since you’ve never liked anyone other then me, but that was years ago and it’s cuz I’m badass” she then said, making light of Milo’s old crush on her by making a small joke. She knew Milo no longer saw her that way, especially after she told him she was a lesbian, but she didn’t want to bring up the old crush as it was still awkward in the slightest. 

“No ones every actually been nice enough to me for me to even like them as a friend, of course I haven’t had any crushes. You don’t like any of the preppy bitches either” he responded, he began to lightly spin the ice in his cup with his straw as he spoke. 

“They’re all bitches and you know that. It’s not my fault no one cool enough has moved here, but we’re not talking about me here. We’re talking about you and your homosexual tendencies” she then changed the subject back quickly “look, we don’t have to label you as gay or straight or anything, but if you like this guy, you should figure out what you are” she then said in a far calmer tone. 

Milo didn’t even know if he fully liked Kilian, but he did know he was interested, very interested. “I don’t know him Eden, but he is a football player, so I’ll see him at the game tonight. Give me a few days to talk to him and then I’ll decide if I’m gay or not. Gotta find someone worth the gay before I go changin’ for them” He then joked lightly. 

Eden seemed happy with this answer, but she made one last ramark “Your totally gay though, it’s written all over you. I already have a rainbow flag for you and everything. Just tell me when you figure it out yourself” she then laughed and thanked the waiter for their food. Milo laughed with her and they both enjoyed their, very, unhealthy meals with each other. 

Milo knew Eden wasn’t lying either, he had seen the extra flag the last time he was at her house. He found it endearing that they female was so supportive of him even before he had caught onto his own sexuality, but he had a feeling he would be accepting that flag soon. He hoped he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glad eye is an Irish slang term for a crush


	3. The garden of Eden Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory on Eden and Milo’s meeting and more on Milo’s view of the LGBT community.

Eden had returned Milo to school without another word about the new guy, Milo caught the teasing smile she threw him before she put her helmet back on. He knew she just wanted the best for her, she had been his best friend for so long that she knew he just needed someone to be happy with. She knew how Milo got when he was alone, he wasn’t the best person to talk to after a while of him being alone. His mind would always begin to wonder and he would look down on himself until he was in a bad mood, but he hadn’t been too bad off since the day he met Eden. 

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Milo had been 11 when he first met Eden, he was just as unpopular if not more so back then. He was just an average 6th grader in middle school, he would often try to play with the other kids whenever they thought up a game, but they never gave him the chance. They would either completely leave him out of the game or they would give him the job of retrieving the ball if it went out of bounds. He knew they didn’t want him in the game, so he took to reading at one of the highschool tables instead of bothering. He didn’t think much of it, he preferred books to people anyway as they were much more kind then the middle school students anyway. 

Milo had been in the middle of a chapter when he felt a shake of the table and a shadow fell onto the page. He had looked up to see a girl with dark black hair and deep brown eyes. She had a wide smirk on her face and was looking down at Milo curiously “what are you doin’ over here? Aren’t you suppose to be over there playing tag or some shit?” She questioned him, not quite being rude but not fully kind either. 

“They don’t want me, so I don’t bother. When your only part of the game is to get the ball when they throw it out, it isn’t that much fun to play the game at all” he explained in return to the female “i’d Rather just read” He then added truthfully to her, shrugging his shoulders before looking back to his book. “It’s niced and more quiet” he added as a final statement before he went quiet again. 

The female laughed out, pulling the book from Milo’s hand and looking it over “If that ain’t about the saddest thing I’ve heard. You sound like me in grade 6.” She teased the male for a second before handing back the book “If your going to hide out over here, you might as well introduce yourself to me. I’m Eden, weird name, yes, but I love it and you should too” she told him, offering out a hand that had black painted nails and a few rings. 

Milo took her hand and shook his “Milo, Adams” he told the female, smiling up at her “are you this nice to everyone you meet?” He then asked with a soft laugh. The female shrugged and lightly shook her head as a sort of response. 

“Not really, but you seem chill so I’m fine with being nice to you right out the bag” she responded to him, lightly poking his forehead for a moment “plus, your eyes are interesting so I want to get to know the soul behind them. Some say the eyes are a window to the soul, yours must be really cool” she then added before standing up and sitting back down on the seat instead of on the table. “So, do tell me about the soul behind them” 

Milo thought for a moment “It’s weird, I can tell you that. I’m not one for showing all my cards until I have to though, so you’ll just have to get to know the soul yourself Ms. Eden” 

With that response, Milo got himself a loud Laugh “Ms? Do I look like a Ms to you? Come on kid, I’m 16, not 26. Just call me Eden, no more and no less, unless you wanna give me a nickname or somethin’ I’m not opposed to it as long as your not making it to be rude to me”. Once she finished speaking, the bell to the highschool could be heard ringing and she let out a loud groan. “There’s my que, see you around Mini Milo” she then told him, ruffling the males hair for a moment before she ran off. She disappeared into the side door to the highschool, Milo watching her as she ran. 

Even in 6th grade, Milo had been one that would easily crush on someone and he had fallen quickly for Eden. When she had found out, she let him down easy by telling him she was a lesbian and then proceeding to tech him what that was. Eden had been the one to teach him about the LGBT community and what they meant along with their flags. The LGBT had always caught his attention, but he had never thought himself a part of the community himself, simply thinking it was amazing for people to love just to love no matter what others said. He was very supportive of it, even from a young age.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

5 years later and Milo is still very supportive of the community. He had been to many marches and such with Eden, he loved them so much he even went without her sometimes. The only thing that put him off from it was the religious figures who bashed them, he found it horrible and even stopped going to church once his own started bashing the community. 

It had been a stressful day really, he had stood up in the middle of church and yelled at the preacher at the comment that all gays would go to hell and saying that it was the worst sin. 14 year old Milo had known better, but couldn’t help but speak out “All sins are the same in the eyes of god. Your not preaching against sex before marriage or divorce. No one is worse then the other!” Before he walked out of church. Least to say, Milo’s mother wasn’t too happy about this outburst, but she was proud of him standing up for what he believed in. 

Milo had gotten several glances after that and it was when he truly began to be bullied. No one said anything about him being gay, that was one thing they didn’t bring up, but they did tease him about having such a short temper and how he should just yell at them like he had the priest. That teasing had died down quickly as he gave nothing to fuel the fire of it, but they had simply changed subjects of it not too long after. 

Milo wondered what the next subject of teasing would be, no one knew he was the mascot other than Eden, so it wouldn’t be that, No one, not even him, knew if he was actually gay or not and his father was dead so no one bothered with that. So he had no clue what horrible thing people would begin to tease him about next week.


	5. Sexualities are questioned, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Kilian have a nice chat in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this will continue past these chapters. I don’t care if y’all like it (except I do. Please love it) so I’ll be writing more.

Milo had gone back to his next class, lazily sitting in Bio as he was very bored. He didn’t care about the cell or anything to do with it really, he would never use this information again in his life and he knew it. But, when he heard a sound at the door and then the teacher stop to speak with them, his ears perked up a bit. He was use to teachers coming in to speak, but Mr. Vamoso never got up to speak with them as he usually had them come to his desk instead. The idea of a teacher coming in and Vamoso getting up wasn’t one he thought of for too long, as the teacher soon quieted the class and began to speak. 

“Shut it” he began, waiting for the class to be quiet before he spoke again. “We have a new student today, his name’s killaman” he said and pointed to the male beside him. 

Honestly, Milo wasn’t surprised to see he had a class with the new male, but he hadn’t expected it to be one like this. He could tell the male was an upperclassman and Milo was passing the class without even paying attention, so it should have been easy for the other to pass and not need to retake it. “It’s Kilian” The male corrected the teacher politely. 

Vamoso just rolled his eyes and pointed to Milo “help him catch up with the material, your doing fine in this class” he said without even a hint of a question or a request in it. Milo groaned internally and watched Kilian take a seat beside him. 

“Nice to see you again. Milo right?” He questioned, gaining himself a soft nod from Milo before he pulled out a notebook. “Cool, got any idea what mustache is talking about?”  
He then questioned the other, pointing to the board. Milo looked up to see what Vamoso was talking about. 

Milo sighed “nope, no idea. I usually just use the book during a paper or google it, this class sucks” He then finally voiced his answer “in truth, I don’t give a shit about this class and I’m only getting through it based around the Internet” he added with a soft laugh to his words. This seemed to be a decent enough answer as Kilian then smiled and nodded. 

“That’s how I managed back in Virginia. Only reason I’m in this is because I transferred in the middle of the years last year and lost all my credits. So I’m stuck retaking this class” Kilian answered Milo’s unvoiced questioned. 

Milo nodded, understanding how that worked out sometimes. Eden had to retake a class that year even though she had graduated, sometimes people weren’t given the credits they earned. “Well, at least it’s a class you can easily make up. Would be a shame for the new football player not to get to play just because he can’t figure out a cell” he shrugged upon finishing his sentance. 

Kilian seemed impressed with Milo in a way as he looked over to the male “Quiet kids got some jokes, that’s awesome!” He said, getting a stern “Quiet!” From Vamoso in return for his half compliment. The male held up a hand as an apology and looked back to Milo “You goin’ to the game tonight then?” He asked curiously, seemingly in a friendly manner. 

Milo shrugged “don’t have much of a choice, I help out at them in a way” he told the male. He hadn’t revealed he was mascot to anyone but Eden before and he wasn’t planning to change that anytime soon. 

Kilian questioned his choice of words quickly, raising an eyebrow and lightly tilting his head to the left as he looked over at Milo “and how do you help them out exactly? Are you a male cheerleader?” He then questioned, amusement coming into his eyes as he spoke. It seemed to Milo that Kil found that interesting, the idea of him being a cheerleader possibly. 

Milo simply laughed it off “no, I’m not a male cheerleader. But I do help out the cheerleaders in a way. If I told you, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now would it?” He added the last half to add to his little sarcastic and snarky way with the male. He found the way the other reacted amusing. 

The smile that spread it’s way back across Kilian’s face was amazing to Milo, he couldn’t help but smile in return “alright then Mister mystery. I’ll juwt have to figure it out at the game then” he said with a look of determination. Milo had a feeling his little mascot cover wouldn’t be able to hold up for too much longer.

By the time the bell wrang, Milo had learned that Kilian was from a small town in Wyoming, he had 3 siblings and he was the line back for the football team. He had also told Kil that it was just his mother and him, his dog Cerberus and his mother’s cat named Navi. That was more then he told most people when first meeting them, but he didn’t much mind. 

The rest of the school day went by on a blur of more learning and more notes he w I do never use again in his life. After school, Milo got a ride home from Eden and proceed to take a 4 hour nap before he had to wake up to get ready for the game. 

The male put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt before he grabbed his bag and headed out of the house. Eden was too busy at the moment to give him a ride to the game, so he rode his bicycle to the field. He got the suit out of the back of the cheer captains car and changed before anyone could see him. He then put the straps for the head around his arms and zipped the remainder of the suit up himself. He took a moment to make sure the gloves were on the right hand before he turned around and began to the fuild. “Go Geckos” he muttered as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> I already love this story and I honestly want to write more, I probably will anyway, but any feedback will be greatly appreciated so I can keep this going without getting discouraged. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the future gayness that is this entire work.


End file.
